


The Space Between

by drownedinblissfulconfusion (tundraeternal)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, For SPN Prompt Week 2 - 'Space', M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tundraeternal/pseuds/drownedinblissfulconfusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happens little by little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Space Between

The first night they lay Castiel down in a spare bedroom. It smells slightly of mothballs, and feels unused, but it’s safe and there are clean sheets on the bed. He lies motionless, pale and bruised; dark lashes rest against dark shadows beneath his eyes, and Dean worries. But he knows that they’ve made sure Cas's wounds are clean and bandaged, and in time he should be all right. Dean sits in a chair across the room, ten feet away, and watches for hours. Just to make sure the steady rise and fall of Cas’s chest never falters. 

Three days later Castiel wakes. He’s groggy and confused, and Dean brings him a glass of water. He sits on the bed to help him drink it, and Cas nods solemn thanks before his eyes flicker shut, and he sleeps. It’s a normal sleep this time, full of twitches and funny little huffing noises, and Dean is relieved that the worst is over. He stays sitting on the bed, though, to be near at hand when Cas wakes up again. Just in case he needs anything. 

When Cas is finally well enough to get out of bed, Dean puts an arm around his waist to help him stand, and walks him to the living room. Even the distance of a few short hallways has Cas tired, so he lowers himself gently onto the couch to rest for a bit. Dean sits down beside him and rests a hand on Cas’s shoulder. They smile at one another. 

The night that Dean has the nightmare, Cas has been up late, reading in the library. He’s starting to doze over his book when he feels a jolt of panic, and sees the headlights of the Impala approaching him as he lies injured in the road. The lights are coming fast, too fast, and he knows that Dean won’t be able to stop in time. He wakes, disoriented, but when he hears a shout from beyond the hall, he understands that it’s only a dream and he’s gotten caught in the edges of it. He pads softly into Dean’s room and shuts the door--grasps Dean’s arms as he thrashes and whimpers, and murmurs softly until he calms and wakes. When he sits up and fists his hands in Cas’s shirt, pulling him in close, Cas wraps his arms around Dean and holds him until he stops shaking. 

They don’t talk about it the next day, but for the next few nights Cas is alert and tuned in for any hint of anxiety emanating from Dean’s room. When it happens again, he’s ready, and he wakes Dean before he can start to toss and turn. The danger past, Cas turns to leave, but Dean grabs his wrist and whispers ‘stay’. It’s simple then, for him to lie down and drift off with the warmth of Dean’s hand still around his arm, listening to the sound of Dean’s breathing as it slows and deepens in sleep. There are no more nightmares that night. 

When they wake in the morning they’re facing each other, and they open their eyes together: blue looking into green looking into blue. Dean smiles and places a tentative hand against Castiel’s cheek. Cas shuts his eyes and leans into Dean’s palm, and that’s all Dean needs to know. He closes the space between them.


End file.
